1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to footwear and particularly to socks which include a means for preventing the sock from sliding into the shoe during exercise.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Foamable or "puff" inks have been utilized for many years in "screen" and other types of printing whereby the ink composition is applied to t-shirts and other items for raised, decorative purposes. These inks expand or rise slightly as they are heat-set or "cured" under elevated temperatures to provide a unique "relief" appearance. Some sock manufacturers in the past have applied these inks to the soles of socks to make the socks more durable and suitable for in home lounging, as worn without shoes. It is also well known in the sock and stocking manufacturing trade to utilize foldable tabs of knitted cloth or the like just above the heel portion of socks to help prevent the sock from sliding downwardly into the shoe during wear, which tabs can also be used to grasp and pull the sock out of the shoe, should such sliding occur. R. R. Weiss provides a sock with a one such tab in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,329 and Chesebro, et al. illustrates a low cut sock having a tab in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,818. The Weiss and Chesebro devices are useful under certain circumstances but both require procedures in addition to those normally taken in manufacturing conventional socks.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art devices and methods of producing such socks and one of its objectives is to provide a sock which includes a means for preventing the sock from sliding into the shoe during wear.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a sock which can be easily and inexpensively produced yet which will furnish the advantages of a separately affixed foldable flap or tab.
It is still another objective of the present invention to teach a friction producing pad surface on the upper heel area of the sock which can be produced in a variety of decorative colors.
It is still another objective of the present invention to present a method for manufacturing a sock having a coated upper heel area which does not detract from the appearance of the sock.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.